iGet a Tattoo
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sam gets herself a tattoo for her eighteenth birthday and is surprised when Freddie gets one too. Freddie says he feels like taking risks, one of them involving the posibility of Sam smacking the chiz out of him. But Sam likes the new, risky Freddie.


**This is just a little idea that popped into my head and I just had to type it up. Not entirely sure where the inspiration came, it was just a random thought. So here's **_**iGet a Tattoo**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the Camero.**

Sam Puckett eagerly bounced up and down in her chair, looking through the book to tattoos that the artist had given her. It was her eighteenth birthday and- as a present to herself- she was getting a tattoo. She was currently sitting with her friend Freddie in a tattoo parlor. The parlor had black painted walls with intricate red designs on it. Most of the walls were covered with pictures of different tattoos.

"Sam, calm down," her friend Freddie, who had turned 18 a few months ago, told her, "Geez, I haven't seen you this excited since you got a free plate of bacon when that diner messed up your order."

"Nothin' better than free bacon," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sam's style had changed to a punk-rocker look over the years. Now she was wearing black stiletto boots with silver buckles over black and red plaid pants with silver chains hanging from them and a black vintage tank top. Her hair was straight and had purple streaks in it. She had on black eye shadow, making her blue eyes pop, black mascara and blood red lipstick. Her nails black with blue and silver flames. She also had a small diamond nose ring and a white skull earring on the upper part of her ear.

Freddie hadn't changed much over the past few years. He still loved technology, although even Sam had to admit (to herself and no one else of course) that he was hotter. His hair was a little longer, a bit below his ears and curled at his neck. His voice had gotten a bit lower and his eyes seemed to be able to do this smoldering look thing that made her heart skip in a way she didn't like at all. The boyish roundness of his face was beginning to disappear as his jaw became squarer and his cheekbones sharper. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, the first two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with dark jeans and black converse sneakers.

Carly was supposed to come with them, her boyfriend had called, asking her to hang out. Sam reassured Carly that she was cool with it. Freddie didn't mind at all, he had long been over his crush on Carly after it was clear they weren't going to get together.

"You know, I was thinking of getting a tattoo," Freddie said. Sam looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You're kidding?" she said with a laugh.

"Hey, I was able to get through getting that fake one that you tricked me into thinking was real when we were thirteen," Freddie said, "I can get a real one."

"Won't your mom wig out?" Sam asked.

"I'm eighteen, she can't tell me what to do," Freddie said, leaning over to look at the tattoo book, scanning for anything he might like. Sam had already picked out hers and was looking through to see what else there was. She refused to tell Freddie her choice, wanting it to be a surprise.

"Okay," Sam said with a laugh, "But you have to promise me that I can be there when you show her. I'd love to see her face."

"Sam Puckett, we're ready for you," said a lady dressed in mostly black and leather, tattoo's covering most of her skin. She led Sam through a pair of gothic looking doors. Freddie picked up the book Sam left on the chair and flipped through it…

"I got it!" Sam said, practically bouncing out the room. She held out her arm to show Freddie.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" he said, holding her hand to get a better look of her arm. The tattoo was in black ink. On the upper part of her arm was a curvy, nude woman, sitting on her knees with her legs spread apart, her arms on resting in front of her, covering her private regions. She had a demonic smile and fangs for teeth. Her black hair fell straight and covered her chest. She had black bat wings. A rose was tied around her left ankle and led to a sting of roses that traveled in a spiral all the way down to Sam's wrist.

"I know!" Sam said, practically squealing, "I can't wait to show Carly! Come on, let's go!"

"Wait, I want to get one," he said as Sam nearly bolted out the door.

"You were serious?" she said in shock.

"Yeah," he said, standing up and walking over to the tattooed lady, who was sitting at a dark wood desk. He told her something.

"Okay, we can take you now, it's a slow day," she said, leading Freddie through the gothic looking doors. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Poor dork doesn't stand a chance," she said, sitting back down and waiting for Freddie's high pitched cry of pain…and waited…and waited…

_Don't tell me that tech-dork is actually taking the pain_, she thought. Then she heard laughter coming from the other side of the door, along with the buzz of the tattoo needle and talking. More laughter.

Freddie came out about half an hour later, along with the tattooed lady.

"You're boyfriend is very funny," the lady said. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but Freddie had already paid and was walking out the door. Sam turned to follow him.

"Let me see it," she said once they were in Freddie's car, a black Camero with blue racing stripes. Freddie held out his forearm to her. Once in the passenger's seat, and Freddie in the driver's seat, she grabbed his hand to get a better look.

The tattoo was made to look like his arm was scratched and underneath it was green techy looking stuff, like what you find in your computer or something when you take it apart.

"That's pretty cool," she said, looking back up at his face, "I didn't think you'd have the guts."

"What can I say, I've been feeling _risky _lately?" Freddie said, his voice lowering a bit on the word '_risky' _and making Sam's heart race in a way she wished it wouldn't. And it didn't help the matter that his dark eyes were doing that smoldering thing again so that Sam felt trapped under his gaze.

"You know, I feel like taking another risk right now," Freddie said, his voice taking a husky tone as he bought his face dangerously close to Sam's, their lips almost touching.

"What?" Sam asked innocently, although she had a pretty good feeling what Freddie meant.

"This," Freddie whispered before crushing his lips against Sam's. He expected Sam to smack the chiz out of him, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her tongue slipping past his lips and playing with his own. She crawled over from her seat to straddle his lap and their innocent kiss turned into a full out make-out session. Thanking God for the tinted windows of the car, Sam undid the buttons of Freddie's shirt, her long nails trailing along his chest and leaving goose bumps in their wake. Freddie's mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck, nipping at the skin.

"Freddie," she moaned into his shoulder, her breath quick and ragged as his hands slipped under her shirt and skim along her stomach.

"Whoa, hold on there tiger," Sam said with a smirk, grabbing Freddie's wrists with her hands.

"Not here," she said, her lips moving against Freddie's as she talked and driving him insane. Freddie groaned.

"Later," Sam chuckled, moving off Freddie's lap to sit back in her seat, pulling down the visor on the passenger's side and reapplying her lipstick where it had been smudged. Freddie buttoned his shirt back up, started to car and drove to Carly's apartment.

* * *

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Carly said when Sam showed her her tattoo. They were up in the iCarly studio- they still did the web show – sitting on bean bag chairs while Freddie parked his car.

"Freddie got one too," Sam said.

"Seriously?" Carly said, clearly shocked, "Won't his mother flip out?"

"He said he was feeling…_risky_," Sam said, grinning on the last word as she remembered what other risky things Freddie did.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Carly asked with a giggle. Sam but her bottom lip.

"Freddie and I sort of…" she said, stopping for a dramatic pause, "Made out." Carly's eyes widened.

"No…way," she said in shock.

"Way," Sam said with a sigh, thinking back to what happened in Freddie's car.

"So how was it?" Carly asked.

"Hot," Sam said, "I didn't know Freddie had that in him."

"Talking about me," Freddie said, walking into the room and going over to his computer.

"Just telling Carly about our little moment in your car," Sam said with a mischievous smirk. Freddie blushed slightly, becoming suddenly interested in something on his computer.

"We're on in thirty seconds," he said, looking up to flash a shy smile at Sam. Sam and Carly stood up, kicking the bean bag chairs to the side and doing their usual check, making sure every hair was in place, nothing embarrassing was hanging out and there was no food in their teeth. Freddie did his usual countdown of "In 5…4…3…2…"

"Hello people of the internet!" Carly and Sam shouted into the camera.

"She's Carly!" Sam said, pointing at Carly.

"And she's Sam, who loves ham!" Carly said, pointing at Sam. Freddie zoomed the camera in on Sam as she said, "That I do Carly. That I do." Then the camera zoomed out again to the both of them.

"And this is iCarly!" they said in unison, Sam hitting the applause button on her blue remote.

"Now today we have something special to show you," Carly said.

"I got a tattoo!" Sam shouted, excited, "Show the people Fredward." Sam held out her arm as Freddie zoomed the camera in on her tattoo.

"Demonic and evil," Carly commented when Freddie zoomed the camera out.

"Just like me!" Sam said, "Show 'em yours Freddie." Carly took the camera as Freddie stood next to Sam and held out his arm.

"Who knew tech could be so sexy?" Sam said. Freddie grinned and took his camera back. And the show continued…

* * *

"This is going to be too funny," Sam said. She, Carly and Freddie were outside Freddie's apartment. Carly held a small video camera to record the moment. He was about to show his mom his tattoo. He unlocked the door.

"Freddie, you're 4.5 minutes later than you said you'd be," his mother said, storming out from the kitchen. She saw Sam and Carly.

"Oh, you bought _them_ over," she said, speaking of Carly and Sam like they were dirty dogs off the street. She saw the tattoo on Sam's arm.

"Oh no, no, no, no," she said, shaking her head, "No tattoos in my house, you'll have to wait outside."

"Mom," Freddie groaned, holding out his arm with his tattoo. His mom stared at his arm for a moment, her face slowing turning red.

"Protect the camera. She's gonna blow and we don't need Freddie mom bits on it," Sam said, backing away.

"Fredward Benson, you're getting that removed this instant!" she shouted, grabbing Freddie's arm, but he broke free of his grasp.

"No, I like it," Freddie said.

"Like it?!" she shouted. She turned to glare at Sam.

"YOU!" she shouted, "You did this to my baby boy!"

"I'm not a baby mom!" Freddie protested.

"Okay, this is becoming less funny and more dramatic," Carly mumbled to herself.

"This girl is a bad influence, parading around in her leather, chains, piercings and stilettos! Thos shoes can put an eye out." Mrs. Benson ranted.

"Sam isn't a bad influence," Freddie said. Sam looked at him with a look that said '_Really. Arrested six times here, hello!'_

"Okay, maybe she is," Freddie corrected, "But I wanted this! I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some baby and can't take care of myself! I'm eighteen mom!"

"You _are _a baby!" Mrs. Benson whined. Freddie through his hands up in the air, letting out a groan of frustration. He turned and stormed out into the hall.

"Go calm him down, I'll talk to Mrs. Benson," Carly said. Over the years when Freddie wanted more independence while his mother tried to shield him from anything that moved and they would often get into fights, Carly would be the one to run damage control since Mrs. Benson would never listen to what Sam had to say. Sam left and went down the hall to find Freddie leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Come on frowny," she said, grabbing his arms, "Carly is running damage control now."

"I'm so glad I'm leaving for college," Freddie mumbled, "I love my mom, but she has to understand that I'm not three years old."

"Freddie, you could be 143 and she'd still treat you like you were three," Sam said, "I swear, that woman will come back from the grave just to protect you." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I think you need a distraction," Sam said, wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck. Freddie smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" he asked in the same knowing, innocent tone Sam used earlier. Sam let out a little growl before crushing her lips against Freddie's. Freddie turned around and pinned Sam to the wall, their tongues intertwining.

He couldn't think of a better distraction.

**There's **_**iGet a Tattoo**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
